The DWMA's Christmas Pageant
by Symmetrical-Neko
Summary: This year it is class Crescent Moon's turn to put on the DWMA's annual Christmas pageant of the "Nativity Story". While Kid is thrilled to have gotten the lead role with his stage-fright love interest, knowing their class this play is a disaster just waiting to happen. One shot with lots of nonsense and ridiculousness. Some KidxFemCrona and MakaxBlackstar


**Okay so this is infact about the soul eater cast reenacting the nativity story. I chose this skit because it is a fitting Christmas themed play, so this is NOT meant to make anyone feel awkward if you don't have christian beliefs. This was made solely for entertainment only, no religious beliefs will be forced upon anyone, I promise. So please enjoy! ^^**

**Contains so KidxCrona and MakaxBlack star. Death the Kid's POV, I dont own soul eater-**

* * *

><p>"Alright class, listen up for a moment." Stein said getting the attention of the noisy class. I looked up from my notebook to listen. "Before we get started there's something I have to go over with you guys. As you know Christmas is coming up and every year the school puts on its annual Christmas pageant…. And unfortunately this year it's class Crescent Moons turn to put on one."<p>

Murmurs of disagreement spread throughout the room.

Unfortunately indeed. Something tells me knowing our class… this will to end in disaster.

Stein continued, talking over the class. "Now I know this being an international school and all that not everyone is going to have the same religious beliefs, but this is just one of the school's traditions. So I'd like to ask everyone to work hard together. And please don't screw this up..."

"Heheh, he said screw… like the one in his head." Patty giggled.

"So do we get to find out what parts we're getting, or what?" It was Liz who spoke up.

"Oh right, as for roles I haven't casted yet. But I'll have a list outside the door at the end of the day."

"M-maka… What's a Christmas pageant supposed to be?" I heard a small voice ask a few feet in front of me.

I looked down a row where Crona was asking her friend about the situation. Maka gave her a smile and began explaining the nativity story and how it gets reenacted on the stage. I watched as Crona gave small nods after every other word Maka said, trying her best to understand. God, why was that so cute?

Why was _she_ so cute?

I guess it was known to most our friend group that I like Crona. I told ONE person but apparently no one knows how to keep their mouth shut so it spread like wildfire. I'm pretty sure Crona knows too, as she becomes an awkward blushing mess around me. Maka says it's because she likes me too but I won't get my hopes up until I hear it from her.

I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me, I glanced to the side where I saw my older weapon giving me a smug smirk. She must have noticed my staring.

I knew she had comments ready for me. "Don't even say anything." I warned her.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day everyone was gathered around the outside door of the classroom. I decided to join as I was slightly curious of the casting myself.<p>

"Hey Stein! There's a problem!" Blackstar shouted, waving the piece of paper in the air. "I don't see myself on here! I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be the star of the show. How can I be the star if I don't even have a part?"

"Yeah no, I decided it was best to keep you as far away from the stage as possible" Stein said "Now put the paper back."

"This has gotta be some kind of joke… there's no show without Blackstar!" He protested.

"Give me that, moron." Maka said yanking the list out of his hand. Everyone gathered around Maka to read the list.

"Shepard?! You gotta be kidding me…" Soul grumbled.

"Ahh, looks like I get to be an angel!" Maka beamed.

"Me too!" Tsubaki cheered also, hi-fiving Maka.

"Oh look Crona.. there's you!" Maka said pointing to a spot at the top of the page. "Nice, you're Mary it says."

"What? Th-that…I don't think I can handle t-that…." I heard her stutter nervously.

My ears perked up at this. Crona? As the lead role? Not a bad choice if you ask

me. She fits that character pretty well given her quiet nature.

A thought worried me though. Who would be her Joseph? I know it was just a play but I really didn't like the object of my affections playing husband and wife with another man… no I really didn't want that.

"I wonder who Joseph will be then…" Maka hummed, looking down at the space below Crona's name. "Oh… It's…" on cue, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki and even Crona turned and faced me.

"What?"

"Oh it's nothing… It's just you get to play the part of Joseph it looks like." Maka

said.

"...heh?" I blinked.

"What was that?!" Liz said with a smirk. "Kid is Joseph and Crona is Mary? No way! This must be some sort of sign!"

Crona tilted her head curiously. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't you excited Crona? You get to act like you're married to Kid!" Liz exclaimed.

"E-e-eh? Married to K-kid-kun?" her face turned a crimson color as she looked at me nervously. "I-I-I do-don't…"

"This is so exciting, huh Patty? Who would have thought!" Liz said putting her arm around her sister.

"Huh?" Patty looked up at her sister questioningly. "But sis we knew this was going to happen. Remember? We went to Stein's office during lunch and bribed-"

She was cut off when Liz quickly covered her sister's mouth. "Wow Patty, look at the time.. we gotta go!"

"You two did what?!" They were dead and they knew it.

"Oh god, Patty, Let's go!" She grabbed her by the wrist and made a break for it.

"Ah but sis! We still gotta see what we are in the play!" I could hear Patty protest as they ran off.

* * *

><p>It was only day one and I was already kicked out of building the set with everyone.<p>

_APPARENTLY_ I was "slowing everyone down", but if you ask me I was the only one doing it right. The rule is "measure twice then cut" but just to be safe I like to measure eight times before cutting. I made sure all the boards line up perfectly, and then of course I made sure my painting was nice and neat. Everything had to be perfect looking, even if it did take a bit of extra time.

But it occurred to me no one else was being as neat as I was when it came to building the set. So wanting our set to look nicely I took it upon myself to correct everyone's work. Even so, everyone's sloppy work was stressing me out and I was nearing a break down. That's when Stein came and told me to find something else to do because "This wasn't the job for me"

I stood in the wings of the stage standing with Liz who wasn't working either. Something about how her nails just got done. Maka was put in charge, we watched her arguing with Blackstar about where something goes. As much trouble I had with Crona, I'm glad I wasn't Maka. Like my crush on Crona, everyone knew she had a thing for Blackstar… and knowing Blackstar I can see that going absolutely no where in her favor.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Liz grumbled next to me. She had been complaining off and on about the role she had gotten. "Stein knows I'm a girl right?!"

"Yes, I'm sure he does."

"Then WHY am I one of the three wise MEN? Do I look like a man to you?"

"Well our class is short on boys. Especially with Blackstar banned from the stage… This sort of thing happens all the time." Liz was casted as one of the wisemen while Patty was the narrator.

"I'm just saying I'm the ONLY girl who got casted as a boy. And why me? I feel like there are much more boyish girls in our class than me."

"Serves you right for what you did to me."

"I did a favor for you! But speaking of that, look who's headed our way!" She nudged me with her elbow.

I looked up, Crona and Blackstar headed towards us. I instantly began fidgeting with the rings on my finger awkwardly.

"What's up guys?" Liz greeted when they reached us.

"Maka got all mad at me and told me to she doesn't want to see my face right now." Blackstar shrugged casually. He really was hopeless, poor Maka.

"And I-I-I'm s-supposed to m-make sure he doesn't break anything while she calms down…" Crona explained nervously. Maka must have been really mad; mad enough to not realize leaving Crona responsible for him was _terrible_ idea.

"So Crona…" Liz smiled. "Are you excited for the play?"

"H-huh? Oh.. no actually… I don't think… I can deal with being pregnant and giving birth… I'm actually really scared about that." She frowned slightly as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I'm not ready for a kid… I hope I don't have to keep it afterwards…"

Don't laugh Kid… Don't laugh….

Not that it mattered anyways because Liz and Blackstar both were cracking up.

"Oh god… that's golden…" Blackstar snorted, wiping a tear from his eye.

The pinkette looked to me for answers. "What's so funny? Did I miss something."

"Well …" I scratched the back of my head. "You uhh... do realize you're not going to really be pregnant right? It's a play… The baby is probably going to be a doll.. "

"Oh." Crona gave a sigh of relief "Thank goodness…"

"Nope! He's lying!" Blackstar blurted. "You actually have to have Kid's child for the play!"

I'm going to end him. "Moron… If you knew the story Mary doesn't even carry Joseph's child. Don't listen to him Crona."

"Yeah whatever, I read the script. The girl was supposed to a virgin, yada yada…"

Crona tilted her head innocently, her pink bangs sweeping to the side as well. "She was a what? I saw that word in the script a lot.. but I wasn't sure what it meant."

No… Don't ask Blackstar that… for the love of god.

"It mean's she's never had-"

I was quick to slap my hand across his mouth before he could finish. "Eheheh I think Blackstar needs to go back to Maka… " I laughed nervously.

"Kid-kun.." Crona frowned. "I think he's trying to tell me something…"

"No, no he's not." I smiled innocently.

The muffled protests behind my hand said otherwise.

"Uhh I-I think he is…" She tried again.

"What he's was probably going to say was that he was going to go help Maka, right Blackstar? Ah yes, let's get you back to your beloved..." I said urgently dragging him away. "Maka please come take your heart's desire back!" I called when I saw her walk past.

And keep him away from mine….

* * *

><p>After a week and a half of stage craft and rehearsals the night was finally upon us. The class was all gathered in the backstage dressing rooms getting their costumes on. We still had over an hour before it started.<p>

"Aww Crona! You look adorable!" Maka gushed.

"I-I-I don't know… it feels weird…" Crona stood looking uncomfortable in her costume. She wore the iconic light blue dress and had the while veil draped over her head. But most importantly.. there was the pregnant belly she had that looked surprisingly... convincing.

My mind instantly became flooded with thoughts of cute little witchling-shinigami offsprings she could be carrying… ahh yes, we'd have eight, four girls and four boys… and jesus christ WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME… I can not be imagining our children already, I haven't even gotten the guts to ask her out yet.

Oh god but Crona with the baby belly was so cute…

"It looks like it's going to be super packed tonight…" Hiro announced as he walked into the dressing room. "Or so I hear… by the sounds of everything we'll have a big crowd."

"Oh man… are they going to be disappointed when they find out I'm not the star…" Blackstar shook his head disappointedly. "Those poor people probably came because they thought I was in this…"

"Yeah I'm sure…" Maka agreed sarcastically.

I looked back over at Crona.. something about her suddenly looked off… She didn't seem this upset a moment ago.

"Crona, you okay?" I asked.

"Huh?" She looked up at me. "Oh y-yeah.. I'm fine.." She forced a smile.

I wasn't convinced but if she insisted I wouldn't press further.

* * *

><p>"Ten minutes until show time!" Maka announced. "Is everyone ready?" She was counting the heads of everyone around her.<p>

"What are you wearing…" I forced myself to ask Liz as we waited backstage with everyone.

"Oh this?" She looked down at her her dress. It was decorated like the other two wiseman's gowns but well… it was infact a girl's dress. She was even wearing heels under it too. And then her hair was down, she didn't even bother to cover it up. "It's my costume." She stated simply.

"That's not the one you were assigned." I pointed out.

She began fidgeting with the crown on her head. "Yeah, well… I look better in this. I mean I am a girl. Stein will have to deal with a wisewoman or queen or whatever."

I didn't even bother arguing with her on this. "Do what you want I guess."

"Hey where's Crona…?" Maka said.

My head instantly snapped in her direction. "What do you mean?"

"Show starts soon and I don't see her anywhere…" Maka looked around worried. "This isn't good… what should we do?"

"Look for her obviously! I'll find her…" I said before taking off.

"Kid wait! we can't have both our lead's missing!" She protested. I ignored her and ran down the backstage hallways.

"Crona?" I called as I swung open the dressing room door. No one was in there. My eye traveled towards the closet in the back of the room… I had no clue why but something told me to look there…  
>"Crona?" I said again opening the door.<p>

I looked down at the pinkette sitting on the floor of the closet. She made an 'eep' sort of noise when we made eye contact. "K-k-kid-kun…" she pulled down at her veil nervously so it covered her face. I noticed before she pulled it down there were tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

I knelt down to her level and looked at her curiously. "Crona what are you doing in here? You do realize we have to be out there in a few minutes, right?"

She nodded weakly. "I-I-I know b-but I.." She pulled down at her veil more. "I can't deal with being i-in f-front of all those p-people… Hiro said there was a lot of them and I… I…"

Stagefright. How did I not see this coming? Especially from someone as shy and timid as her.

"A-and so I was th-thinking if I h-hid they wouldn't make me do it…" She continued. "I was hoping they would j-just find someone else…"

"You'll do fine out there Crona, don't worry." I said at an attempt at comfort. Seemed like a cliche and unmoving line. She continued her sobs unfazed by my words. Yeah, I wouldn't have convinced myself either back there. But I had to do something...

I took a deep breath before sliding a few inches toward her. Without hesitation I pulled the timid girl in my arms.

"K-k-kid…!" I heard her squeak in surprise.

I rubbed her back a bit to calm her down, I tried my best to focus more on comforting Crona than the excitement that I was embracing her. "There's no need to be nervous…" I said softly. "I'll be with you the entire time… Let's do this together."

She tilted her head to shyly look up at me. "T-together?"

I nodded. "Yes together. If you get scared I'll be right here."

Her navy eyes shifted downwards as she gave a small smile. "I think I can d-deal with that then…"

So cute… I leaned my head down and gave her a small peck on the forehead, earning a furious blush from her. "Ready to go?" I smiled.

"E-ehhh?" She gently touched her forehead. "Wh-what was th-that?"

"For uhmmm… for good luck, yes. for good luck." I decided on the spot.

"I see…." She smiled, brushing her finger across the spot on her forehead where my lips just were.

"Awwww…" we heard a voice call from the doorway. We snapped our heads to face Maka who was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. "That's cute… I'm glad you guys had your little moment but incase you didn't know SHOW STARTS IN LIKE THREE MINUTES!, so get your butts moving."

We both nodded violently, embarrassed that Maka witness the whole thing. I helped Crona up, gave her a reassuring smile before we headed back together.

I wish I could say it all ended there, the pageant went smoothly and everything was perfect. But unfortunately the nightmare of class Crescent Moon's christmas pageant was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Well besides Patty mispronouncing every word more than six letters in her script (I couldn't tell if this was on purpose or not) I think the first part went fairly well. That was until we reached the inn...<p>

"Whaddaya want?" Kim Diehl, the supposed 'innkeeper' in the show greeted us unpleasantly.

I cleared my throat. "Uhmm yes, you see me and my... wife…" I just called Crona my wife! I know it was just acting but the fact still stands. I got to call her my wife! "We have been traveling and she is about to give birth. So we came to your inn, hoping for a place to stay."

Her green eyes looked to Crona and then back to me. "I don't know...How much money you got?"

"Uhm… huh?"

What? No Kim, I'm pretty sure your line is that there's no room for us there.

"I said how much do you got? You want in don't you? Well running these things isn't cheap for me." She said.

Running what? You are literally just standing in front of a set we made last week, not running an actual business. Trust Kim Diehl of all people to try to make a profit off a school play.

Regardless, I needed to get us back on track. We aren't even supposed to stay at the supposed inn anyways so I guess I should just tell her we have none so we can move along.

"We actually-"

"I think I have ten dollars in the dressing room…" Crona spoke up nervously.

Crona no.

I know Kim can be intimidating and Crona is easy to cave but that did not help.

"Hmmm…" Kim tapped her chin. "I can work with that. Okay yeah you can come… but you!" She turned to face me. "How much do you got?"

"What, I'm not paying you to-"

"Sucks then, looks like she gets in but you don't."

This is going in the wrong direction… Kim what the hell…

I grabbed Crona by the arm and pulled her closer to me. "Actually we'd rather stay together if you know what I mean…" I laughed nervously. "But you know… we're trying to save money and all… so I think your stable over there will do us just fine."

"Stable's five dollars a person, inn is ten. Those are my rules." Kim stated.

You just made that up now…

"Okay, whatever, we'll pay it then." I blurted, my patience growing thin. She smiled and held out her palm. I didn't bring any money with me on stage! This wasn't even supposed to happen. "I'll get it to you later…" I sighed.

She looked surprised. "Really? You do know I charge a six percent interest rate, right?"

I'm going to scream.

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with!"

She smiles innocently at us. "Okay! Pleasure doing business with ya! Let me take you there then…" She said as she lead the way.

We literally just lost $10.60 to Kim Diehl for participating in a school play.

* * *

><p>The sad time in the play came when Crona's baby belly was be replaced by the baby doll prop. It was a sad moment indeed but I made sure to engrave the image of her with it in my mind so that it will be with me forever and ever.<p>

Or maybe just until when she's carrying our children in her ….man I really need to stop with these thoughts.

"Sooo… Maka and Tsubaki dressed in some weird angel get up told us to come see your baby…" Soul said nonchalantly as he and Hiro entered the scene in their shepherd outfits.

At least try to act Soul…

"Moron…" Maka cursed from backstage.

Patty continued with her narrating from the other side of the stage. "And then the three kings, after fooling the bridge star for miles, finally reached the child at the staple. They came bearing gifts of gold, frankenstein, and myrrh." Yeah she was probably doing that on purpose.

"Three kings and queens!" Liz coughed loudly, entering with Kilik and and Ox. She flipped her hair and flashed a smile to the crowd.

"Wait, Which one of you three is the queen? I can't tell." Soul asked with a smirk. Hiro next to him cracked up. Soul please shut up.

"Very funny Soul…" Liz glared. "I just walked like… fifty miles in these heels to give this baby some gold. I don't need your comments!" She took a deep breath to collect herself. "Anyways, I came to give this lovely couple's baby some gold and-" She turned her attention to Crona and I and suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh you two look so cute together right now! You look like a real mommy and daddy! Where's my phone, I need a picture..." She immediately began rifling through her outfit.

Was I the only one who was taking this thing seriously?

"I'm sure you can get a picture afterward, Elizabeth…." I said through my teeth.

"No, the light right now is PERFECT. I can't pass up this opportunity." She insisted, pulling out her phone. "You'll thank me for this in a few years when we get to add it to the slideshow at your guys wedding. Ugh someone hold this gold thingy for me, I gotta take a picture."

"I'll take that off your hands!" Kim smiled sweetly, I didn't even notice her renter the stage. Also, she _did_ know that wasn't real gold right?

"Alright you two…" Liz squinted as she aimed the phone's camera at us. I heard Crona next to me whimper.

"I-I.. don't think I can deal with pictures Liz… besides aren't we in the middle of..a play..." She whined, she was clutching on to the doll nervously.

"This will be real quick though, I already go my phone out so we might as well. Okay.. one, two… perfect!" She smiled victoriously. "I'll send this to you later Kid."

I could hear murmurs of confusion coming from the audience. This was so humiliating. But I suppose It couldn't get any worse than this… I just had to get us back on track again.

"So anyways, why don't you three wisemen-" Liz gave me a look. "...and women…tell us what you came here for."

It was Kilik who spoke up. I'm glad it wasn't Liz, we've had enough dialogue from her tonight. "We came from a far away country. A bright star led us here and-"

"DID SOMEBODY SAY STAR?!" A loud, obnoxious, voice interrupted Kilik.

Oh god.  
>No.<p>

Well all looked up above us in horror at the sight.

Standing on top of the giant star suspended above the stage stood the blue haired assassin.

"Fear not everyone, the star of the show is here!" He shouted.

No, no, no! Blackstar you idiot.

Alright, I'm sure if we ignore him and no one acknowledges him up there he'll-

"Blackstar!" Maka yelled, quickly joining us below him. Too late. "Get down from there right now!"

"Blackstar please come down. That thing isn't sturdy, you're going to break it!" Tsubaki pleaded.

"Hahah you moron, I hope you fall!" Soul laughed.

Liz rolled her eyes and went scrolling through her phone. Patty was dying of laughter at her podium.

This is exactly why Blackstar was prohibited from playing a part. Although it seems not giving him a part didn't stop him from trying to steal the show. God forbid the spotlight not be on him for less than an hour.

"Soul, transform!" Maka demanded, "I'll get him down myself!"

"M-Maka! That sounds more dangerous!" Tsubaki panicked, waving her hands frantically.

"Hell yeah I'll transform. Anything to get me outta this stupid outfit for a bit. I look so lame." He said happily obliging.

Maka after a transformed Soul landed in her hands she glared back up at her _"darling"_ Blackstar. "I'll going to count to three and if you're not down here by then…"

"Oh stop overreacting Maka." Blackstar huffed. "I'm just giving the crowd what they really came here for. If you don't learn to chill out you'll never be worthy of being my goddess you know."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

Now he's done it.

I tried to avert my eyes at the site after that. Mostly because I was getting second hand embarrassment from just being associated with those two. Instead I turned my head to the pinkette next to me who I almost forgot about, as she was one of the only quiet people on the stage right now.

"This is a disaster isn't it?" I sighed.

She turned to face me, much to my surprise she had a small smile on her face. "Yeah… it is." She giggled cutely. "But you know…" She gently reached her hand out and grabbed on to mine. I felt my face heat up at the unexpected contact. "I don't think I'm nervous anymore because of it… all our friends are really funny, don't you think?"

I let her words sink in before I gave a smile of my own. "Yeah, you're right, they are aren't they?" I squeezed her hand back, forgetting about the chaos that surrounded us for a moment.

Our class was full of idiots, I myself being one of them. I knew from the start the pageant would end disastrously. I'd expect nothing less from class Crescent Moon after all.

* * *

><p>"Oh man…. that was a great show; I really out did myself tonight. But what can I say, I was able to please my fans. Everyone was talking about me afterwards!" Blackstar sighed happily taking a sip of his drink. He was right, people were definitely talking about him… just not in the way he thought.<p>

I sat at the table with Maka, Soul, Liz and Blackstar. We, and the rest of our group were all gathered at Maka and Soul's place for an after show get together to 'celebrate' our performance.

"I can't believe Stein TRIPLED our homework over holiday break after the show…" I grumbled. He had to punish us somehow I guess… but I personally felt I was one of the people who didn't deserve it.

"Yeah I kinda figured he would." Maka said. "He wasn't too happy with us…"

I shrugged. "As bad as it went… I at least had something good come out of it…" I smiled, eying a certain pinkette on the other side of the room who was getting her hair played with by Patty. She looked very uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

"Wipe that smile off your face, You didn't even ask her out!" Liz said.

"So? I've made progress. We held hands and I even got a forehead kiss in." I said happily.

"Oh yeah? And I got up and brushed my teeth this morning. You don't see me bragging." Liz rolled her eyes. "Do you realize I have half your wedding planned out already? I've even picked out names for three of your kids so far and you haven't even asked her out yet. You gotta hurry up Kid."

Okay so Liz makes me feel a little less weird for having fantasies of a future with Crona.

"Whatever, It may not seem like a big deal to you, but I'm very happy about it." I retorted. "Besides, look on the bright side. It may be much but atleast I didn't have to chase her around the stage with a scythe tonig-"

I was quickly cut off by the spine of a 600 page hardcover slammed in to my skull. I probably deserved that one.

"I bet you think you're real funny, don't you Kid?" The pigtail meister growled.

Everyone around the tabled but Maka laughed along, drawing the attention of Patty, Tsubaki and Crona who all came to join us. The cute pinkette briefly made eye contact with me before getting flustered and having to look away. But I was pretty sure I saw a small smile as she turned away.

"Hey, reaper! You owe me money!" A certain pink hair witched called from across the room. And _not_ the pink haired witch that I held affections for.

Damn it

* * *

><p><strong>So not as much shippy stuff, I was more into wanting to just write everyone ruining the school play. But I had to add a little bit of romance I mean come on... I love me some Kirona and MaStar. I have no idea where this idea came from but I knew I had to write it. and Yeah I have to update my other fanfic, but the next chapter of it's only for you is about half way done so fear not. <strong>

**Anyways I hope everyone has an amazing holiday!~ Thanks for reading**!


End file.
